pourquoi moi ?
by unptitryri
Summary: Hermione veux mettre fin à ses jours, heureusement que quelqu'un arrivera à temps pour l'en empêcher ... Mais venez lire, ça n'est pas vraiment facile à résumer One Shot


**Pourquoi moi ?**

Je ne peu plus vivre ainsi 

Me voici à nouveau seule mais cette fois ci je ne l'accepte pas. Au plus haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard je mettrais fin à ma vie… si on peu appeler ça !

Mes deux plus grandes raisons de vivre, les deux meilleurs amis sont partis. Harry, je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était trop dangereux, je t'avais prévenu que tu ne pourrais pas y arriver même si tu étais très fort. Mais bien sûr tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, ton côté héros à pris le dessus, tu es partit le défier. Et moi j'étais là, à essayer en vain de te décourager ; je t'ai suivis jusqu'au combat final. Tu t'es battu contre le Maître des ténèbres. En même pas une seconde, une lueur verte sortit de vos deux baguettes, deux Avada Kedavra, je ne pût rien faire, tu venais d'éliminer le Lord mais tu avais dû y laisser ta vie. Tête de mule, tu es partit, ton esprit à quitté ton corps, et tu m'as laissé seul, avec Ron. Tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu t'es sacrifié avec égoïsme. Malheureusement, il restait toujours un ou deux mangemort perdus sans leur maître et qui voulaient se venger. Et Merlin sait qu'un mangemort, qui veut se venger, ça peut être très dangereux. D'ailleurs, tu es as fait les frais, Ron. Sirex, un fervent partisan de… Voldemort, je peux enfin dire son nom, tu as voulus toi aussi montrer ton courage et ta bravoure, tu as aussi voulu te battre, tout comme Harry. Et tu as suivit son chemin vers les cieux, Sirex était bien trop fort pour toi, moi je le savais, mais une fois de plus, je ne pût rien contre ton choix. Et maintenant ?

Je suis seule, vous m'avez tous deux abandonné… je suis inutile, bonne à rien… je n'ai même pas réussi à vous garder près de moi.

Rien que d'y penser, en flux de larmes s'écoule de mes pauvres yeux, des larmes de douleurs.

Ça fait maintenant un an, un an que je vis sans but et sans vous. Après ça, j'ai essayé de me réfugier dans les livres, les cours… je fermais à double tours mon cœur. Mais sous ces airs, j'étais terriblement faible !

Et c'est là que tu es entré en jeu. Tu t'es mis à me faire de jolis sourires, à me tourner autour. Quand j'étais triste, tu venais me consoler. Etrange, toi qui avant me méprisais tant ! qui me traitais de tous les noms possibles et imaginables ; tu me disais que tu avais changé ; au début, je te repoussais, mais malgré ça, tu restais toujours courtois envers moi. Alors je me suis dit que peut être… peut être avais tu vraiment changé. Que voulais tu donc de moi ? on s'est donc rapproché l'un de l'autre. Puis tu t'es mis à me draguer à essayer de me séduire. Pourquoi ? un trophée de plus ? une simple histoire à raconter à tes amis ? faible comme j'étais, je me suis laissée faire et, pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, j'ai ouvert mon cœur. Et toi tu en as profité. Une nuit, puis deux, puis de trois et ainsi de suite. Nous sortions ensemble et tu profitais de ma faiblesse. Toutes les Griffondores m'avaient tourné le dos sauf Ginny. Toutes ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer qu'une fille comme moi, aussi intelligente se soit abaissée au point de sortir avec un Serpentar, et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! mais un jour j'ai eu un oubli, un oubli qui détruisit complètement ma vie. Un jour, j'oubli de prendre la pilule. Une nuit avec toi… un nouveau petit être qui grandit en moi… je le sens, il est puissant… un terrible Malfoy. Le mal me ronge de l'intérieur, je le sens me détruire à petit feu.

Quatre mois, même Ginny m'a tourné le dos, je suis allée trop loin cette fois ci ! j'ai voulu te mettre au courant de ma grossesse ; j'ai tapé à la porte, tu m'as ouvert, je tenais mon ventre encore plutôt plat. Inquiet tu me demandas ce que j'avais, alors je t'ai tout dit avec difficulté. Et toi bien sûr l'as mal pris, tu m'as jeté comme une mal propre en répétant qu'il n'était pas de toi. Et là, je fus complètement isolée, plus personne pour m'aider ou même m'écouter. Tout le monde me regardait étrangement dans les couloirs, on colportait des rumeurs à mon propos, on me traitait de traînée ; je souffre tant, tu m'as tant fait souffrir… si tu savais ! même mes parents ne sont plus avec moi. Leur stock d'amour a été dévalisé par ma nouvelle petite sœur Sandy. Elle à six mois et c'est déjà une terrible terreur.

Et voilà, j'en suis sûre, je dois en finir avec cette vie.

Le petit être dans mon ventre à maintenant cinq mois. D'ailleurs mon ventre est un peu rond. Je ne peux me résigner à tuer ce petit bonhomme.

Seule… cette fois ci, je ne retournerais pas en arrière ? c'est trop tard. Je sens ma tête qui tourne, j'ai le vertige à cause de la hauteur. Le vent fouette mon visage et fait volé mes cheveux. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Je suppose qu'il doit être environ deux heures du matin. En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ma décision mais de toute façon qui va me pleurer ? personne !

Je regarde la lune. Elle est magnifiquement belle, pleine et orange, c'est la première fois que je vois une lune orange, je devrais peut être faire un dernier vœu.

« - je souhaite qu'au moins une personne me pleure… »

je ferme mes yeux remplis de larmes. Un anneau glacé entour mon cœur et se referme lentement. Mon bébé se met à bouger, je comprend qu'il ne veuille mourir mais il n'a pas son mot à dire ! il mourra avant même d'être venu au monde. Je lève mes bras en croix, comme un ange… j'approche un pied du précipice. Je vais pour approcher le deuxième, mais je ne peux pas. Une force me retient par le col de ma robe. Je préfère ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

« - moi je te pleurerais, et je pleurerais aussi notre bébé… ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plait Mione. »

Je reconnais ta voix, toi qui m'as tant fait souffrir. Je te hait !

« - comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ? seul Harry et Ron en ont le droit. Lâches moi que j'aille les rejoindre ! »

je sens la force s'amplifier, tu ne veux donc pas me laisser tomber ! je reconnais la peur l'angoisse dans ta voix… alors Malfoy , tu perds ton sang-froid !

« -Lâches-moi ! criais-je »

J'essaies de me débattre mais tu resserres ton étreinte. Pourquoi es- tu plus fort que moi ? je veux partir loin d'ici, loin de ce monde. Je veux oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce que j'ai subis ces deux dernières années. Yeux toujours fermés, je me surprend à imaginer le Paradis : ce serait un endroit blanc mais chaud et chaleureux, neutre, il n'y aurait ni contraintes ni prises de tête. Un endroit ou je pourrais élever mon enfant sans problèmes. Mais malheureusement tu me fis redescendre sur terre.

« je voulais de dire quelque chose… je t'ai cherché partout et tu n'y étais pas ! je me suis inquiété. Un des tableaux m'a dit qu'il avait vu une fille aller à la tour d'astronomie. Alors j'ai couru… »

« -si tu savais à quel point je n'en ai rien à faire de tes mots, c'est eux qui m'ont conduit jusqu'à là, c'est toi qui a gâché ma vie… »

« -Hermione je t'aime ! tu ne comprends pas ça ? Moi aussi je souffre, et sûrement beaucoup plus que toi… j'ai fait face à mon père pour toi, il ne veut plus me reconnaître… je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie car tu gâcherais la mienne en même temps… »

je sens une larme couler au creux de mon cou. Impossible ! le grand Drago Malfoy à lâché une larme pour une « sang de bourbe » . je me retourne pour voir ton visage, tu es tête baisée. Je réfléchis, tu étais sincère, ça se voyait. Mais ça ne changeait rien, ma vie était déjà gâchée… je ne devrais pas retourner sur mes pas. A ta grande surprise je profitais de ton moment de faiblesse, comme toi tu l'avais fait. Je te pousse et saute sans même me poser de question.

« -non ! crias tu »

ainsi commence mon plongeon. Mais toi, imbécile que tu es, tu n'es pas résigné à me laisser partir comme ça. Tu as juste le temps de rattraper mon pied. J'étais si bien dans l'air… j'avais l'impression de voler. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ce moment de bien être ? Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste être tranquille. C'est le seul moyen…

« - je ne te laisserais pas faire ça. Je veux ce bébé, nous l'élèverons ensemble, dans l'amour et la douceur. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

tu me remonte bien que je me débatte puis tu me prends dans tes bras, dans tes grands bras protecteurs. Tu me rassures. Durant tout un mois tu m'as ignoré mais tout ce qui compte c'est le moment présent, tu es doux et toujours aussi inquiet, tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser partir.

« - reste avec moi… on va tout arranger ! tout va bien aller, tu verras, fait moi confiance, me chuchotes tu en me caressant le ventre. »

Des paroles réconfortantes. Moi aussi je t'aime Drago mais je ne veux pas te le dire. Je suis bien trop fatiguée, je ne peux plus lutter. Tu as gagné, j'abandonne.

Tu prends ton visage dans tes mains pour voir si je n'ai rien. Plongée dans tes beaux yeux gris-verts je ne pense plus à rien. Puis tu me donnes un baisé, doux et sincère. trop d'émotions pour moi, je tourne de l'œil. Tout devient noir autour de moi, je viens de m'évanouir.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil me fait légèrement pleurer. Il vient de se lever. Je regarde autour de moi ; des lits, une peinture blanche, une douce odeur de médicaments, je suis à l'infirmerie. Drago avait sûrement dû m'y amener après mon malaise. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, mon bébé bouge, je le sens, il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me rend maintenant compte de ce que j'ai failli faire hier. J'ai failli brisé trois vies. Je prend un nouveau départ, je veux oublier et vivre heureuse près de Drago et de mon petit bout. Il mérite une belle vie et je n'ai pas le droit de l'en priver ! il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le futur et à profiter de cette seconde chance qui m'est donnée.

Je conclurais en disant que toute vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

J'ai faillis faire la pire bêtise de ma vie mais contrairement à d'autres, j'eu une personne qui m'aime près de moi pour m'aider à surmonter cette phase terrible.


End file.
